Maldita Suerte
by Daniela-Hoyos
Summary: Ellos se fueron y me dejaron criando su hijo como mío pero creo que es momento de contar el verdadero motivo por el que mi hermano Deidara y su novia Sakura se fueron para no volver jamás… y yo Sasori la contare.  Song-fic.


**Inner: **hola somos nosotras otra vez con este pequeño relato que no sabemos de donde lo sacamos -.-

Yo: aun no entiendo como fue que se nos ocurrio esto ._.

**Inner: **este es un poquito corto pero esperamos que les gustes

Yo: bueno los dejamos leer :D

**Maldita Suerte**

* * *

><p>Son las once de la noche creo que es hora de irme a dormir pero primero me iré a asegurar si mi sobrino Nusumu está durmiendo. Ya van seis años desde que vive conmigo, Nusumu es igual que su padre físicamente rubio de ojos azules y tiene la actitud de su madre es inocente pero de carácter fuerte… por cierto soy Sasori Akasuna No y se deben de estar preguntando porque Nusumu vive conmigo y no con sus padres pues se los contare ya que mi querido sobrino está despierto… se los contare en modo de historia.<p>

Tío cuénteme una historia para podre dormir- me dijo muy dulcemente yo solo me senté a su lado y empecé a relatar esa historia.

Por supuesto Nusumu te contare una historia que pasó en la vida real- y en ese momento empiezo con mi relato el cual es un tanto triste.

_**Creo que no podré sobrevivirte**_

_**Se me acabó la ilusión**_

_**De esa noche en que te fuiste**_

_**Tú me deshiciste**_

Esta historia de comienzo seis años atrás cuando una linda joven de cabellos rosas y ojos verde esmeralda llamada Sakura Haruno sostenía a un bebe en brazos en su casa mientras su novio los inmortalizaban en una estatua de arcilla aquel joven se hacía llamar Deidara **(Yo: en este song-fic Deidara y Sasori son hermanos. Inner: no interrumpas ¬¬)** era rubio y tenía el cabello demasiado largo y un mechón de este tapaba su ojo izquierdo, el color de sus ojos era azul. El era por así llamarle artista y amaba profundamente a su familia más que cualquier otra persona y fue por eso que tomo una decisión que llevaría después a una tragedia.

Sakura me gustaría invitarte mañana a una cena al mejor restaurante de la ciudad- le pregunto ansioso viéndola felizmente.

Claro Deidara pero donde dejamos al bebe- dijo mientras veía a su hijo que dormía en brazos.

Podemos dejarlo con mi hermano- le dijo para después obtener una respuesta positiva de su novia.

Esa misma noche le avisaron al hermano de Deidara que cuidara a su sobrina por una noche el cual acepto gustoso sin saber que podría pasar…

Tío que paso después- me pregunto mi sobrino al ver que me detenía pero no puedo negar que contar esto me pone triste pero tengo que seguir con la historia.

Al día siguiente…- y continúe con mi relato

_**Ya no consigo dejar de pensarte**_

_**Entre duelo y dolor**_

_**Imagino tu carita triste**_

_**Cuando me dijiste**_

Al día siguiente Deidara llamo a su hermano para que lo acompañara a comprar una cosa muy importante para esa noche y eso era un anillo de compromiso, así es Deidara le iba a pedir matrimonio a su novia para tener como él decía una familia de verdad con su amada.

Cuando ya tenían el anillo el rubio lo escondió en un lugar de su auto y dejo a su hermano en su casa y volvió a la zulla para organizarse para la cena de esa noche. Esa noche dejaron a su hijo con el hermano de Deidara para luego ir al restaurante Konoha el mejor de la ciudad…

Y como se llamaba el hermano de Deidara- me pregunto somnoliento pero aun así es tiempo que el sepa la verdad por así decirlo.

Se llama Sasori- el ver la cara de confusión de mi sobrino le aclare- lo que te estoy contando es lo que le paso realmente a tus padres… déjame continuar- así lo hice con la mirada de impresión de Nusumu enzima mío.

_**Lo siento tanto**_

_**Ya no puedo**_

_**Me he quedado sin amor**_

_**Para qué continuar**_

_**Si falta corazón**_

Sakura y mi hermano llegaron al restaurante y cenaron normalmente hasta que Deidara le dijo a Sakura que la esperara que tuviera que buscar algo, en ese momento salió a buscar el anillo mientras Sakura se quedo esperándolo, después de unos minutos mi hermano volvió a aparecer y le pidió a Sakura que lo esperara afuera mientras pagaba la cuenta.

Y así lo hizo ella se fue a esperarlo afuera mientras pagaba pero en el transcurso del tiempo ella fue enviscada por dos hombres desconocidos que se la llevaron a un lugar desconocido para mí.

Deidara mientras pagaba logro ver lo que paso y salió corriendo en rescate de su amada pero llego tarde ya se la habían llevado y el quedo con la caja del anillo en su mano y la frustración en su cara…

Que paso con mamá- fui nuevamente interrumpido pero mejor porque lo que viene es realmente doloroso para mí.

A eso voy- le dedique una sonrisa y continúe relatando.

_**Maldito el momento en que te hice mía**_

_**Si dices adiós y te amo todavía**_

_**Malditas las ganas de volver a verte**_

_**Si ya te he perdido**_

_**Maldita suerte**_

_**De quererte aunque se caiga el mundo**_

_**Vivir para ti**_

_**Morir cada segundo**_

_**Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos**_

_**Alcanzar el cielo**_

_**El cielo se desplomó**_

Yo estaba viendo a Nusumu dormir hasta que escuche el teléfono sonar, era efectivamente Deidara el cual se escuchaba desesperado me preguntaba qué pasaba.

Sasori secuestraron a Sakura- en ese momento comprendí porque el desespero pero trate de calmarlo sin resultado, estaba realmente preocupado- que hago se la llevaron y no lo pude evitar por favor dime qué hacer- termino de decirme aun más desesperado.

Primero que todo llama a la policía y segundo trata de controlarte- me dijo que ya había llamado a la policía y que venía para cuidar de su hijo.

Pasaron dos días y ya habían rescatado a Sakura en ese momento descubrieron que fue violada y la apuñalaron dos veces, todos sabíamos que ella no sobrevira pero aun así Deidara no perdía la esperanza de ver a su amada junto a él y su hijo…

_**Son muchas las vueltas que nos da el camino**_

_**Desesperado me ves**_

_**Como me golpeó el destino**_

_**Inmenso vació**_

Sakura ya había recuperado la conciencia tres meses después de haber sido secuestrada, no iba para mejor cada día enfermaba más pero mi hermano siempre fue positivo y decía que se pondría mejor, todos los días iba a visitarla y le dejaba flores mientras hacia una escultura nueva esperando ver que ella algún día llegase a mejorar.

Un día Deidara fue a visitarla junto a mí y Nusumu ella se veía realmente feliz pero algo realmente trágico paso ese día…

Que le pasó a mamá- pregunto Nusumu casi dormido volviéndome a interrumpir.

Dame un momento voy por un vaso de agua- el asintió con la cabeza y fui a la cocina por el vaso de agua mientras recordaba lo que paso después.

_**Solo que queda de nuestra alegría**_

_**Una botella en el mar**_

_**Un rió de melancolía**_

_**Yo que no sabía**_

Cuando regrese a la habitación me encontré con Nusumu dormido bueno creo que así es mejor y se lo cuento mañana porque no sería capaz de decirle pero aun así no dejare de relatar porque tengo que contar lo que paso aunque sea un poco más de tiempo mientras trato de conciliar el sueño.

Como iba diciendo ese día pasó algo trágico, ese día a Sakura le dio un paro cardiaco causándole la muerte, Deidara estuvo inconsolable ese día aun mas recordando lo último que le dijo Sakura antes de cerrar sus ojos por siempre.

Deidara por favor cuida de nuestro hijo- en ese momento supe lo que vendría pero me fije mí vista en mi hermano.

No digas eso amor nosotros cuidaremos de nuestro hijo juntos y nos casaremos y seremos felices como lo prometimos- me sentía sumamente mal por él, se veía que estaba desesperado, yo también lo estaría en su lugar pero tengo que ser fuerte por mi sobria aunque sea.

Lo siento amor pero creo que no podre cumplir esa promesa- y fue en ese momento que dio su último suspiro ya que entro en paro, yo me retire con Nusumu en brazos ya que los doctores nos hicieron salir mientras Deidara lloraba desconsolado y destrozado.

_**Que tú eras tanto**_

_**Y eras todo**_

_**En mi infinito para mí**_

_**Me vuelvo loco amor**_

_**Hay qué será de mí**_

Sakura fue declarada muerta a las tres de la tarde, al día siguiente fue su funeral yo como hermano de Deidara lo acompañe ya que estaba realmente herido solo podía ver como lloraba en silencio mientras cargaba a su hijo viendo a la mujer que amo toda su vida en un ataúd inerte, podía haber jurado que escuche que mi hermano había dicho que dentro de poco estarían juntos en el cielo para nunca más volverse a separar, pero no le preste atención no pensé que el pudiera hacer una estupidez a tempranas horas de la mañana y aun mas siendo en ese momento padre soltero pero me había equivocado.

_**Maldito el momento en que te hice mía**_

_**Si dices adiós y te amo todavía**_

_**Malditas las ganas de volver a verte**_

_**Si ya te he perdido**_

_**Maldita suerte**_

_**De quererte aunque se caiga el mundo**_

_**Vivir para ti**_

_**Morir cada segundo**_

_**Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos**_

_**Alcanzar el cielo**_

_**El cielo se desplomó**_

Después del funeral Deidara me entrego a Nusumu mientras me decía algo que hasta ahora no albido y aun cumplo

Sasori por favor cuida de mi hijo porque yo me iré y no volveré mientras Sakura no esté- lo entendí en ese momento se iba a suicidar bueno yo trate de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Deidara que acaso estás loco no puedes dejar a tu hijo solo el necesita de su padre- pero fue tarde ya se había ido en su auto y yo me quede solo en el cementerio con Nusumu en brazos mientras dormía- creo que desde ahora yo seré tu padre Nusumu- y me fui a mi casa esperando que Deidara no hiciera una estupidez.

Cuando llegue a mi casa espere todo el día que mi hermano llamara o se dignara a cruzar por la puerta ero no paso y empecé a pensar que si lo hizo que si se mato solo por pena moral, solo por seguir al lado de su amada. Llame a la policía y conté lo sucedido y empezaron a buscarlo por toda la cuidad hasta que apareció pero no como yo quería.

_**Dios sabe que te adoro y te adoré**_

_**Tal vez no fue bastante**_

_**Tal vez me equivoqué**_

_**Hoy el dolor está agotándome**_

Fue encontrado a las afueras de la ciudad con una bala atravesándole el cerebro, obviamente estaba muerto pero también me dieron una carta que escribió el tonto para mí y una pequeña estatuilla las cuales eran nada más ni nada menos que él y Sakura plasmados en ese pedazo de arcilla y el contenido de la carta era el siguiente:

"Sasori por favor perdóname por dejarte a Nusumu a tu cuidado pero entiéndeme que no puedo vivir sin Sakura el amor de mi vida y la madre de mi adorado hijo, hice esa estatuilla antes de matarme para que Nusumu por lo menos tenga algo de sus padres y sapa como era que lucían. Te pido que por favor que eduques a mi hijo como si fuera tuyo y le enseñes lo que yo siempre quisiera que fuera un artista como su padre… adiós para siempre hermano.

Atta. Deidara tu hermano."

Eso fue lo último que hizo mi hermano y hasta ahora eh cumplido con mi promesa que le hice a Deidara y eh criado a Nusumu como a mi hijo pero él sabe que sus padres murieron pero mañana le terminare de contar la historia ya que el debe saber que fue lo que les paso. Solo espero que ellos estén felices los dos juntos donde quiera que estén y como prueba que esta historia es real tengo el anillo que Deidara le iba a dar a Sakura guardado en mi mesa de noche... espero que esos dos sean felices.

_**Maldito el momento en que te hice mía**_

_**Si dices adiós y te amo todavía**_

_**Malditas las ganas de volver a verte**_

_**Si ya te he perdido**_

_**Maldita suerte**_

_**De quererte aunque se caiga el mundo**_

_**Vivir para ti**_

_**Morir cada segundo**_

_**Maldita la hora en que nos prometimos**_

_**Alcanzar el cielo**_

_**El cielo se desplomó**_

_**Mi cielo se desplomó**_

* * *

><p>Yo: eso fue todo esperamos que les halla gustado :)<p>

**Inner: **por favor dejen un comentario si gusto o no XD

Yo: y recuerden no a la ley S.O.P.A (?... bueno adios XD

**Inner:** adiós y no se olviden comentar :D


End file.
